


The Son of Zeus

by BooItsMi



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Demigod AU, Drama & Romance, Family Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, based off of percy jackson ofc, bisexual mess billy batson, foster kids are all demigods, freebat centric, gay freddy freeman, its gonna get wild, look out fam, no shazam au, sivana aint a fan of demigods or their parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooItsMi/pseuds/BooItsMi
Summary: Billy Batson had been perfectly content with his life. He had finally found a home he belonged to, had a best friend he loved (not that he'd ever tell Freddy that), and had a decent future ahead of him. It's only fair that a Chimera shows up the last day of his Sophomore year to ruin all of that for him, right?Before any of them can blink, he, Freddy, and the other foster kids are thrown into a world of Greek Gods, monsters, enemies, and prophecies, and as their lives continue to unfold unexpectedly, Billy can only hope and pray that they can make it through whatever comes their way.Unfortunately, though... things are never that easy.





	The Son of Zeus

**Author's Note:**

> hey ya'll! so welcome back to another fic project im working on! i saw Shazam recently and fell in love with the movie and our freebat boys, so I wanted to write this little au for you all! 
> 
> to clear up some things:  
> \- billy never gained shazam powers  
> \- he ended up staying with the foster fam anyways and grew close to them and freddy  
> \- this takes place about a year-ish after the movie's timeline, so everyone's a year or so older.  
> \- yes i have all the parents planned out :)
> 
> i truly hope you all enjoy this! i apologize if anything's rushed or weird; i tried my best sjksjdks  
> the second chapter is coming soon! <3

_June 12th was the day that everything changed-_

_And Billy still couldn’t decide if it had been for the better or for the worse._

 

* * *

 

“You’re literally insane.”

Freddy grinned at the boy sitting to his right, flicking a wadded up ball of paper at his head. Billy casually leaned to the side with a (fond) roll of his eyes, making the other miss by three inches.

Around them, their fellow classmates buzzed with excitement at the promise of summer soon to come, chatting loudly and animatedly despite the movie playing on the projector. As he sat back in his chair, the teen couldn’t help but smile to himself, glancing at the clock with a bit of his own delight. Just one more hour and then they were free.

One more hour until he got to spend the whole summer with his newfound family-

_Until he got to spend it with Freddy._

“Yet you choose to associate yourself with me, Billiam,” the younger of the two sighed, propping his cheek against his hand as he snapped the other out of his thoughts. “Wild.”

Billy rolled his eyes yet again, pursing his lips in a lame attempt of hiding his fond smile. “Yeah, well, we all know _you_ need _me_ , so…”

“As much as I need tampons, yeah.”

“ _Jesus_ , Freddy-”

“I said ‘tampons,’ Billy, not vagina, calm down.”

Billy snorted, turning back to his phone and scrolling through his Instagram (which Eugene had happily set up for him). “Right…”

It was quiet for a few moments, save for the classroom noise, before Billy heard the younger pipe up once more. “Are, uh- are we still on for tonight?”

He glanced up from his phone, giving the other a look with feigned confusion. “What are you talking about? There’s nothing going on tonight,” Billy said, trying his best not to grin and give away his teasing.

Instead of getting the slightly miffed reaction he’d been expecting, Billy watched as Freddy’s face fell and he winced, instantly feeling like a big jerk. “Dude- I’m kidding, of course we’re on for tonight.” He gave him a grin to try and lighten the mood up. “Nothing but you, me, and the 7 o’clock showing of _Avengers_ , with, of course, many-a snack smuggled by yours truly.”

Freddy let out a sigh of relief, flipping him the bird. “You… are _such_ an asshole,” the younger murmured. “I seriously thought you forgot!” He then paused for a moment, pursing his lips and glancing down to pick at some imaginary lint on his jeans. “I’ve just- I’ve been looking forward to tonight all week, you know. It’s been a while since we’ve hung out together. Like, out of school and just with… us.”

Billy blinked, a bit taken aback by the small confession. “Oh- uh, yeah, it’s been a minute,” he murmured, chuckling. “But now that school’s basically out for the summer, I’m sure we’ll have more time for, uh, us and stuff.” Billy coughed as soon as he finished speaking, not wanting to seem-

Well, it was complicated and too much to unpack.

If Freddy had noticed the odd lapse in behavior, he didn’t show it. “Yeah, definitely.” The smaller teen suddenly leaned over, dropping a small notebook on Billy’s desk. “I’ve been planning, actually. I really want this to be a good summer, okay? Like, the best!”

Billy blinked as Freddy continued to ramble in the background, staring at the notebook for a moment before snorting, opening the front cover to find a page of poorly drawn doodles and random sentences; a whole sketch dump, honestly.

_Wait- what was that ‘Billy’ part-?_

“Oh, _shit-_ ” Freddy suddenly wheezed, diving forward and snatching the notebook back. “Wrong one, uh- Here!” He plopped a similar looking notebook in place of where the other one had been. “That has the list, sorry, uh, must’ve gotten them totally mixed up.”

The laugh Freddy gave afterwards seemed a bit forced but Billy decided it was probably for the best not to question it.

He glanced back down, opening the second notebook and finding it hard not to smile at the ‘FREDDY’S AWESOME SUMMER’ title scribbled and designed at the top. God, he was such a dork…

Below it was a list of approximately 30 suggested, misspelled activities, some involving the whole family, some by himself or with the other foster siblings.

To his surprise, however, most of them included just… him and Freddy.

“Wow, Freddy…” Billy murmured, flipping the page to see even _more_ things. “This is…”

“I-It’s just a start, I mean, they’re all just dumb ideas.” Freddy bit his lip, watching the other boy like a hawk; a dorky, harmless hawk, though.“We don’t even have to do any of them, we can just- uh- ya know, wing it.”

“No, dude, I meant that these are cool,” Billy said, giving the other a soft smile. “Really cool.”

Freddy calmed down, his lips stretching into a grin. “Really…? Okay- awesome.” He leaned forward on his good leg and Billy reddened a bit as Freddy got close enough to where the other could smell the ‘Fresh Rain’ shampoo in his hair. “You know, I was also thinking-”

He was cut off by the sound of a loud _CRASH!_ that came from down the hall.

The entire classroom went so silent, you could hear a pin drop.

“... what the hell was that?” Freddy whispered, breaking the silence as he turned to face the doorway.

A low growl cut through the air and Billy felt his heart skip a beat. “I-I don’t know,” he mumbled, unable to move from his seat as the growling continued, growing closer with every passing second.

Freddy started to rise from his seat, a bit freaked out, but Billy’s protective instinct had him pulling the younger back down and closer to him instead.

A quiet moment passed and for a second, Billy thought he’d just been imagining the whole thing.

That was, until the lion- _goat?? snake?????-_ burst into the room with a snarl and everything exploded into chaos.

“What’s a fucking bear doing here?!” Billy heard a student shout through the screams and roaring and he paused to give said student a look of disbelief.

“Did you just say that thing was a fucking _bear?!_ ” he asked, because yeah, debating on what animal the thing attacking them was is definitely more important than, oh, you know, surviving.

“T-that’s not a bear,” Freddy wheezed, rising back up and grabbing for his crutch.

Okay, so Billy wasn’t crazy.

A few students suddenly decided to be brave and run past the creature, all of them shouting something about a bear, but to Billy’s horror, that thing didn’t seem to be interested in any of them-

It was looking straight at him and Freddy.

“Fuck-” Billy hissed, grabbing Freddy’s arm. “W-we have to move- _now!_ ”

“Where?! That thing’s blocking the door,” Freddy shrieked, tensing as the damn thing hissed, smoke emitting from its mouth. “... don’t tell me it can breathe fire.”

Neither boy took the time to stop and think about how crazy that sounded.

“Honestly? I don’t want to find out.” Billy took the opportunity to jump over a nearby desk, deciding to create a distraction so Freddy could escape.

Winging seemed to be his only option at the moment, even though this was a situation he should most definitely not wing.

“Billy, what the hell are you doing-?!” Freddy cried, not quite sure about how they’re still alive at the moment.

The creature just seemed to be… waiting.

“I’m going to distract it- just, uh- just run as soon as it gets away from the door!!”

“Are you out of your mind?!”

“JUST DO IT!”

That pissed Mr. LionGoatSnakeThing off.

It roared, lunging at Billy and knocking over several desks in its way. The older teen let out a yelp, jumping out of the way just as the beast’s claws raked through the air where he’d been standing moments before.

Billy’s first instinct, however, was to look for Freddy, needing to make sure the other boy was still alright. After a moment of searching, though, he was relieved to find that Freddy was nowhere in sight.

Good. He escaped.

Now? To get the hell out of there.

Billy jumped, barely missing being bit by the snake on the opposite end. “Shit-” He jumped over a chair, making a straight beeline for the door. Unfortunately, he was suddenly cut off by a blast of fire that came his way, almost singeing his eyebrows and the tip of his nose.  He whipped his head around, tensing as the beast crawled towards him.

Billy tried to make another break for it, once again cut off by flames.

“Y-you’ve got to be joking,” he muttered under his breath, slowly backing up to the wall as the animal stalked towards him; predator and prey.

A moment passed with nothing but tense anticipation.

Then the creature pounced and Billy closed his eyes, letting out a shout as he held his hand out, as if the act alone was enough to protect him from the swift and painful death that was sure to come.

What he hadn’t expected, though, was the crackling and the bolt of lightning that flew from his hand, throwing the beast back into the bookshelves on the opposite wall.

Billy stopped dead.

There was no way he just imagined that- but there was also no way a three-headed animal was trying to make Billy its lunch and yet, here they were.

“O-oh, what the f-”

“BILLY, GET BACK-”

_Freddy?_

The younger teen suddenly hurried over, standing in front of Billy and balancing on his crutch as he held up a fire extinguisher, not even questioning the scene he walked into or how Billy himself had managed to throw a whole ass beast across the room.

The older teen paled. “Freddy, I told you to get out of here-”

“TAKE THIS, YOU OVERGROWN LAB EXPERIMENT!”

If the thing didn’t kill Freddy, Billy decided he probably would.

Just as the lion-thing was getting back up on its feet, clearly pissed from having been thrown back, Freddy let loose on the extinguisher, somehow convinced spraying the beast with dry chemicals would save the day.

As Billy predicted, Mr. LionGoatSnakeThing just grew even _more_ irate, pawing at one of its faces as the chemicals stung its eyes.

But it seemed to be the distraction they needed.

“You’re a fucking idiot,” Billy snapped, grabbing the extinguisher and throwing it to the side before picking Freddy up bridal style, thanking whatever forces existed for the boy’s small and light stature. He then turned on his heel, bolting from the room and dashing down the hall.

“I resent that,” Freddy huffed in response to his earlier comment, his face an odd shade of red. He looped his arms around the other’s neck as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

“You can hate me, for all I care,” Billy muttered. “Just hold on tightly- we’re getting out of here.”

Freddy grumbled but obliged, looking around. “They cleared this place out fast,” he murmured. “There’s no one here-”

A roar behind them cut him off.

“Except for that thing.”

Billy cursed, ducking around another corner and running as fast as his legs would carry him and Freddy. He kept the younger clutched close, fully expecting the creature to catch up to them within a few moments.

What he hadn’t expected, however, was to run straight into Victor and Rosa by the back entrance, the two of them looking panicked.

“ _Jesus-!”_ Billy screeched, wide-eyed. “W-when did you two get here? Do you know about the-?!”

“No time to explain,” Rosa stressed, ushering the boys along. “We have to go now!”

“What-” Freddy was cut off.

“Van’s out back, the others are already inside,” Victor said, leading the group out the door, Freddy still in Billy’s arms.

“Will you guys explain what the hell is going on?!” Billy snapped as Victor opened the backdoor to the van. Inside sat the rest of the foster group, all looking just as freaked out and confused as Billy himself felt.

Even Mary was in the van, despite her having graduated and attending a local college.

“Billy, honey, I promise we’ll explain everything, but we have to move,” Rosa said, nudging him and Freddy closer to the van.

Billy was about to argue some more, as he was feeling like he was going insane, but the sound of a frustrated roar coming from inside the school had him finally giving in and he gently set Freddy down, helping him into the van before climbing in after him.

Rosa shut the door and her and Victor hurried back to the front.

The sound of tires screeching filled the air as the van sped off and away from the school-

and more importantly, from the beast.


End file.
